I Should Have Listened
by justalittleawesome
Summary: Mai has dinner with the SPR gang and makes a decision that could not only kill her but hurt the gang more than death would.I don't own ghost hunt or the characters.


I should have listened.I could have left and never looked back, no one in my family would have needed to feel as if their world collapsed and their hearts were suddenly shattered with no hopes of repairing them. But I'm a stubborn fool. A stupid human who wanted everyone one else safe and healthy, even at the cost of my insignificant life.

I'm Mai, I was 18 years old when I was shot in the chest by a broken hearted man with raging anger issues.

Naru had just gotten back from burying Gene in England so the team and I planned a welcome back party at this really nice sushi restaurant in the middle of Tokyo. The lights from the street outside reflected into the dining room causing the glasses on our table to glisten. All the colors of the room were pleasantly warm and the sounds of laughter filled the air.

I sat at the center of the table with Ayako on my right and Naru on my left. Besides Naru sat Lin then Yasu Next to Ayako was Masako then Monk with John at the end. We were two hours into dinner, the main course plates were just taken back so we were relaxing until dessert was served. My family was having a great time, even Lin and Naru were laughing and joking around then the screaming started.

" I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you but I don't love you anymore!" the woman yelled out while sobbing profusely . " You think I care about that anymore,huh?! You took my heart and stepped on it, I think it would have been easier to accept had you not cheated on me with my fucking brother!" he screamed into her face. She just held her head and sobbed.

Naru grabbed my wrist while slamming cash on to the table. " Get up we need to leave now" he whispered so only those at our table would hear. We all nodded and stood up quietly and quickly made our way towards the door. A gunshot went off and a scream rang through the restaurant.

Screams of terror filled the room. I stopped mid step and turned towards the shooter, my eyes were showing the burning rage coursing through me. I refused to accept this and just walk away..not again.

I kept feeling a tugging on my arm and the muffled pleas of, ' Mai stop you can't help' and ' Please let's go before someone else is hurt'. I knew the voices were that of Naru and a sobbing Ayako.

I pulled my arm out of Naru's grasp and told them,' Leave and get everyone out of here now' I said hoping they would let it go. ' No Mai, you aren't going to get involved now let's go' Naru demanded. My face went blank before a glare that would scare even the most frightening demon crossed my face.

' What part of leave and get everyone out did you not understand? I refuse to let anyone die the same way my father was killed, on my watch. ' I said coldly. Everyone shivered at the tone of my voice. When they finally started to escort the other customers out of the restaurant , I maneuvered my way towards the assailant quietly. As I got behind him I kicked in the back of his legs effectively knocking him down.

He shifted and elbowed me in the side. I did not move. After I was attacked by possessed clients and semi immortal humans with demon complexes I looked into self defense classes. I guess it has paid off. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back effectively disarming him. As the gun fell to the floor I looked down and kicked it away. I let go of his arm and kicked him in the middle of his back. I kneeled on his back pushing my knee into his spine until i could hear him groan in pain.

No sooner than three minutes the police showed up and arrested him. Before they put the handcuffs onto his wrists he managed to grab the gun of the police escort. He kicked his knee to get the officer to let go and aimed the gun at me. I didn't have anything to use as a shield, and I'm not superman so I couldn't fly faster than a speeding bullet which seriously would have been helpful.

He pulled the trigger.

Pain exploded in my chest. Shot after shot landed in my chest before I collapsed and another police officer shot the man in the hand: disarming him. Paramedics ran in but the shock was setting in and the bullet holes were scattered across my chest and torso. My mouth was swiftly filling with blood and my eyes started to blur. I could only hear the shouting to stop the bleeding from one paramedic to the other. The sobs coming from Masako and Ayako. The screaming of anger from Monk and Yasuhara. I could faintly see Lin shaking his head in disbelief and John praying for a miracle to happen, that I would come out if this alive. But what really got to me was Naru. His head was down and his shoulders were shaking. Tears streamed down his face and onto the floor.

But alas, my time has come to an end and no one could save me now. I just laid there staring at the ceiling coughing up blood and feeling my body shutting down. I closed my eyes and saw my mother and father. I smiled and went towards them ignoring the pressure on my chest as they tried to resuscitate me. With one final breath I grabbed their hands and walked until everything went dark.

At the funeral, one week later,

The SPR team and some of Mai's close friends sat in the church listening to the words of those who knew Mai. John was acting as the priest for the funeral but kept it simple so he wouldn't break down. Ayako and Masako were sobbing. Monk, Yasuhara,and Lin were silent but had tears running down their faces. Oliver just had a somber expression not allowing himself to cry.

Everybody was leaving and Naru walked up to the freshly filled grave. He placed a single rose onto the stone," Dammit Mai, I know that you have a tendency to attract danger but did you really need to go this far? You left me just like my brother did. You left me alone and with no one else..." he dropped to his knees. " Why? Why did you need to leave to?! Was my brother being gone and the constant looks of disappoint not enough, it was as if my parents were upset I was the one who lived. Was that not enough, so you had to take her away to! The only person I loved who actually loved me back! " He was yelling, with his face towards the sky. The sky started to darken as clouds started to roll in bringing a storm with them. Drops of rain pelted against the ground while Naru sat there sobbing quietly. Tears flowed down his face and hit the ground. He just sat there until even sitting was too much and he just fell onto his side curling up into a ball next to the grave of the girl he loved.

He laid there for hours upon hours in the rain trying to grasp onto his dwindling hope for happiness.


End file.
